Hilo rojo del destino
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Todo comienza por sueños recurrentes que lo obligan a despertar en medio de la noche y buscar al dueño de esa maravillosa sonrisa que aparece siempre. " El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse." Porque ni el tiempo puede con el hilo rojo. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI.KarmaxNagisa
1. Recuerdos que no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversion.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos, soy una iniciada en este fandom, espero que mi historia les guste!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **-HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO-**

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-RECUERDOS QUE NO ME PERTENECEN-

Estando solo en su habitación, solo con los recuerdos de medianoche.

Despertó agitado, sudando frio, miro a los costados buscando las risas que retumbaban dentro de cabeza, cada vez que pestañaba veía las sonrisas.

Corrió al baño y se metió bajo la ducha, el agua fría como agujas lo devolvieron a la realidad. Cuando por fin su mente estuve en blanco, prendió el agua caliente y se ducho, luego de un rato salió con el cuerpo envuelto con una toalla y secándose el cabello con otra.

Fijo la vista en el reloj, 5:30 a.m., suspiro cada vez se despertaba más temprano, sin apuro preparo el desayuno, se puso el uniforme y se marcho al colegio.

Tan distraído iba que no noto, como sus amigos se le acoplaban en el camino.

-estará sonámbulo? Pregunto Sugino pasando una mano frente a la cara de su amigo y ver ninguna reacción.

-tal vez sea un zombi. Contesto Isogai.-si a estado así todo el camino es un milagro que siga entero. Razono después.

-yo creo que sus reflejos se han estropeado y por eso no nos registra. Acoto Kayano.

-eso se puede comprobar. Nakamura tomo una piedra y se la aventó directo a la cabeza, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al sentir el peligro y se movió a la derecha esquivando la piedra, pero dándose de lleno contra su pelirrojo amigo.

-ohh, al parecer has vuelto al mundo de los vivos, Nagisa-kun. Subió la vista para encontrase de lleno con la sonrisa burlona pero sincera de Karma, "es igual a la de mis sueños" pensó rápidamente.

CLICK!

Giro el rostro para ver de dónde provenía el brillo, vio a su rubia amiga con el celular en la mano y sonriendo.

-no pude evitarlo se ven tan lindos. Dijo, mostrándoles la fotografía que había tomado, Nagisa estaba fuertemente aferrado a la camisa de Karma mientras el pelirrojo lo rodeaba por la cintura evitando que callera al suelo, ante la imagen se sonrojo y separo del abrazo de su amigo de un salto, vio de re-ojo como el otro soltaba una especie de bufido de insatisfacción que le extraño.

-p-porque me has arrojado una piedra? Pregunto.

-ehh!? Te encontré en la estación del tren caminando como un zombi, caminamos hasta aquí y tú ni reaccionaste, fue la única forma de hacerte volver. Contesto ella.

-estación del tren? Fue ahí cuando el peliceleste se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta del colegio, "en qué momento?". Comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa y pasó su mano por su nuca.

-lo siento.

-explícanos que te pasa, hace varios días que estas raro. Pidió Maehara.

-no eh dormido bien últimamente. Explico a grandes rasgos. –solo eso. Sonrió para no preocupar a sus amigos.

…

Varias veces durante la clase Koro-sensei le había llamado la atención por estar distraído, igual que Bitch-sensei la cual le había metido varios besos por distraído, pero con quien pero la saco fue con Karasuma-sensei, el cual le dio varios buenos golpes.

Al terminar su día escolar se marcho sin esperar a nadie, preocupando más a sus amigos.

…

Ya casi llegaba a su casa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro en qué momento había tomado en tren, suspiro resignado, se sentía tan cansado que solo quería llegar y tirarse en la cama, lamentablemente debería encontrase con su madre que lo llenaría de preguntas volvió a suspirar.

-estas destruido eh? Levanto la vista, otra vez esa sonrisa.

-K-karma-kun… que haces aquí? Pregunto, verlo sonreírle le perturbaba de manera terrible, era como la sonrisa que lo acosaba en sus sueños.

-te fuiste sin decir nada, ni esperarnos, me preocupaste. Le contesto el otro.

-ahhh, ja, emmm, lo siento. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese día había pedido disculpas.

-estas bien?, está pasando algo con tu madre? Karma se movió de donde estaba y se acerco para poner una mano sobre su hombre, transmitiéndolo un enorme sentimiento de protección y un escalofrío.

-n-no….ya te dije que no eh dormido bien últimamente, solo estoy cansado. Confirmo, clavando sus azules ojos en los ámbar de su amigo, por un segundo se perdió en ellos.

-no estás mintiéndome, verdad? Insistió.

-no, solo necesito dormir. Rectifico y sonrió, al parecer el otro se lo creyó.

-de acuerdo, me marcho entonces, si me necesitas me avisaras?. "desde cuando el es tan atento?", asintió como respuesta y vio como su amigo se marchaba.

Entro a su casa, sin hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió al baño y tomo una de las pastillas para dormir de su madre, se dirigió a su habitación, cambio su ropa por la dormir y se metió en la cama.

-estos extraños sueños no me dejan dormir tranquilo, espero que por lo menos esta noche y con esa pastilla, logre pegar las pestañas más de 4 horas seguidas. Bostezo y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AHHHH! espero les haya gustado, no sera una historia muy larga, prometo esforzarme por que los personajes se parezcan los mas posible a los originales. Ya saben si quieren comenten, pongan en favoritos o alertas! Se aceptan sugerencias!

Nos leemos y besitos!


	2. Idiomas que no conozco

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-IDIOMAS QUE NO CONOZCO –

Dio vuelta una vez en la cama, se fijo en el reloj, 4:30 a.m., suspiro con pesadez, esa noche había sido distinta, en vez de despertar en medio de la noche agitado por culpa de esos extraños sueños, directamente no había pegado un ojo.

Su mente viajaba, tratando de encontrar una explicación a esos sueños. Habían comenzado hacia dos infernales semanas, en el primero se veía junto a otra persona, una hermosa mujer de cautivantes ojos azules y dulce sonrisa, con un feo vestido de esos que usan las plebeyas en las películas, corrían de la mano, ambos riendo, al pasar por un lago él se veía reflejado, pero no era su cuerpo era otra persona. Entonces despertó agitado, con los azules ojos y la dulce sonrisa grabada en su mente. Después de ese había muchos otros, en distintos lugares, distintas épocas, quien suponía debía ser él cambiaba, a veces era una mujer otras un hombre, con rasgos distintos, siempre acompañado de la persona de ojos azules y dulce sonrisa.

Adamas de no encontrar explicación para aquellas escenas, se preguntaba que pasaba antes o después, sus sueños eran en un momento exacto, un momento de felicidad absoluta que compartía con la otra persona, pero él deseaba saber que pasaba antes y después, cada vez que dormía era como empezar a ver una película en el medio, sumamente molesto.

No supo cuando se quedo dormido, seguramente no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la dulce sonrisa se presento, esta vez acompañada de algo completamente nuevo.

-JE T`AIME-.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto, sintiendo como su corazón intentaba huir de su pecho, se noto sudoroso y sonrojado. Giro el rostro, 6:00 a.m., había dormido como mucho una hora.

…

Por el momento el café ayudaba enormemente a mantenerlo despierto, pero no seria así siempre, además que sus reflejos habían decaído drásticamente, ni hablar de sus energías y aunque ni el mismo lo creyera su maldad también.

Ahora mismo en la clase de Bitch-sensei, solo podía pensar en las palabras que pronuncio la persona en sus sueños, está seguro que era francés, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Espero que la clase terminara, para preguntarle a la rubia.

-bitch-sensei, puedo hacerle una pregunta? acerco a ella, tratando de parecer el de siempre.

-qué?-. Contesto ella sentada sobre su escritorio, la rubia noto de inmediato que algo le pasaba al vándalo de su estudiante, tenia ligeras ojeras, su postura soberbia había decaído, andaba todo flojo, ni siquiera tenía esa sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba.

-que significa… je t`aime-. Soltó ocultando su interés, respiro profundo cuando noto que ella lo miraba de manera inquisidora, hasta que una sonrisita picara se formo en sus labios y comenzó a picar su mejilla con el dedo.

-ne,ne, quien te ha dicho eso?-. Irina comenzó a repasar mentalmente una extensa lista de chiquillas y chiquillos interesados en Karma, aunque jamás creyó que ninguno de ellos se confesara.

-lo oí en una película y tenía dudas-. Se sobre esforzó en ocultar el sonrojo y puso una cara de total desinterés, rogando que la asesina experta no notara nada extraño.

-oh… es francés, significa te amo-. Dijo ella sin ninguna emoción, decidió dejarla pasar por esta ocasión, obviamente ella, una profesional había notado el vano intento de ocultar un interés personal en la frase. Se deleito con la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

Irina, camino por el pasillo divertida, antes de ser interceptada por una persona con la mismas características que la anterior, solo que mucho mas marcados, las ojeras eran profundas, su postura como manteca al sol y su rostro fiel reflejo del cansancio.

-que sucede, Nagisa?-. Le pregunto al verlo dudar.

-etto…Bitch-sensei, que significa… ich liebe dich-. Termino la pregunta bajando su cabeza y ocultando el fuerte sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas y poniendo sus manos tras su espalda.

-ne, ne, quien te ha dicho eso?-. Repitió lo mismo que con Karma, la sonrisa picara y el piquete en la mejilla.

-y-yo…lo oí en una p-película-. Se excuso. –tenía dudas de su significado, jajaja. Comenzó a rascar su cabeza y cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, Irina simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-oh, es alemán, significa te amo-. La asesina vio como el peliceleste, se ponía blanco y temblaba como una hoja de papel, susurrando algo inentendible, para terminar en el suelo, con su alma tratando de escapar por su boca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, Moshi, que les pareció? mi amigo google-san me ayudo en este capitulo. Era obvio que Irina siendo una profesional de la conquista notaria los cambios, pero ella no es la única!

Gracias a **Crazy2803 y Hikari Jeager,** sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo! También a **Morgane D. Yeena, Naruko-neko y sheinapotter,** por poner esta historia en alertas y a **PandoraMandness** por ponerme la favoritos!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	3. Hora de intervenir

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, han empezado nuevamente las clase, razón por la cual voy a estar ajustada con el tiempo, espero sepan entender!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-HORA DE INTERVENIR-

Irina estaba bastante molesta con Karasuma, él muy amargado había arruinado sus planes de mandar a Karma a llevar a Nagisa a su casa y en su lugar ordeno al pulpo hacerlo.

-ya deja de mirarme de esa forma-. Le reprendió.- no está bien dejar que un alumno se haga responsable de otro, menos si esta inconsciente.- se defendió ante la mirada de su compañera de trabajo.

-rompiste el clima, hubiera sido perfecto… Karma cuidando de un inconsciente Nagisa, que al abría los ojos lo vería, ambos se sonrojarían, confesaran y besarían-. Soñaba la rubia, haciendo que al pelinegro le cayera una gotita por la sien.

-eso jamás pasaría…ninguno sabe lo que siente por el otro-. Al soltar aquellas palabras, Karasuma quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio.

, me digas que…también lo notaste-. Irina se le acerco de manera lenta y lo miro fijo. –¡NO ESTOY LOCA!- comenzó a gritar mientras saltaba de felicidad.

-lo dudo… por cierto, ¿Por qué se desmayo Nagisa?-. Cambio rápidamente de tema el militar.

-ahhh, bueno, él me pregunto el significado de ich liebe dich, cuando se lo dije se desmayo y …- Bitch-sensie, clavo su vista en el pulpo que acababa de entrar por la ventana.-un poco antes Karma me pregunto el significado de je t` aime-. Susurro, pero ambos hombres la oyeron.

-¿Qué con eso?-. Karasuma, entendía que la mujer había hecho un descubrimiento, pero él no sabía cuál.

-ambos han estado muy distraídos estas últimas semanas y se los ve demacrados-. Agrego la mujer caminando hasta la silla, al sentarse fijo su celeste mirada en el pulpo.

-nurufufufu, ya entendió lo que quieres decir…crees que ellos están ocultando algo-. Koro-sensei, la vio asentir, él también notado que estaban raros y que aunque ni ellos lo hubieran notado estaban evitándose. –vamos a necesitar ayuda con esto-. Afirmo, mientras su cara se tornaba de color rosa, Karasuma giro a ver a Irina, y se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba en iguales condiciones, suspiro.

-no cuentes conmigo, yo no soy Cupido-. Dijo rápidamente, antes de irse y dejar a esos fanáticos del romance solos.

"aunque tal vez, si necesitan un empujoncito", de golpe su mente le jugó una mala pasada, "son tus alumnos, hasta tú que eres lento en temas de amor, has notado que algo pasa", ¿acaso su cerebro se estaba volviendo loco?, volvió a suspirar.

…

Ritsu ya estaba enviando mensajes a los elegidos para ayudar en la misión, mientras los profesores trazaban planes, escribían en libretas y dibujaban en el pizarrón, vieron como la puerta era abierta de manera violenta y Karasuma rodeado de un aura oscura e insultando a lo bajo entraba, levanto la miraba.

-cuenten conmigo-. Dijo de mala gana, como si hubiera perdido una batalla y la perdió, contra su mente.

…

La sonrisa, lo obligo a abrir los ojos, agitado trato de ubicar el lugar en el que estaba, era su habitación, ya estaba oscuro, hizo memoria para saber cómo había llegado allí, entonces la pregunta, la cara de Bitch-sensei, la respuesta, su alma abandonando su cuerpo. Se sonrojo y soltó una leve risita, dejándose caer a la cama nuevamente. Oyó pasos acercarse por el pasillo, creyó que era su madre, "genial", pensó, ahora debería tratar con ella. Cerró los ojos, en cuanto vio un poco de luz, seguido del delicioso olor a sopa.

-ohhh, ¿ya despertaste?-. Un momento, esa no era la voz de su madre, abrió los ojos y giro el rostro. Parado al lado de la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja con comida, estaba Karma, sonriéndole.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-. Pregunto tratando de mantener el control sobre su corazón, que por alguna razón quería salirse de su pecho.

-ahhh, vi que Koro-sensei te cargaba mientras estabas inconsciente y vine para ver que estuvieras bien-. Contesto de modo monótono, mientras ponía la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de luz y tomaba asiento en la cama.

-¿y… como entraste?-. Aunque sabía la respuesta, se sentó en la cama.

-por la ventana-. Dijo restándole importancia y señalando la ventana y acercando la bandeja para dejarla delicadamente sobre las piernas de peliceleste, luego metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y saco un papelito. –Tu madre no vendrá a dormir esta noche-. Le comento sonriendo, provocando que el menor se atragantara con la sopa.- jajaja, toma, bebe-. Le alcanzo un vaso de agua.

Nagisa se incomodo de sobre manera cuando su amigo se quedo callado observándole, estaba seguro que tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿te gusta?-. Rompió el silencio, clavo su mirada en la de su mejor amigo.

-sí, esta delicioso-. Contesto sonriendo, Karma sintió una extraña sensación, una que sentía con la persona de sus sueños.-Karma-kun…ya estoy bien, y además es tarde, puedes irte a casa-. Frunció un poco el ceño, eso no le gusto.

-claro que no-. Su boca se abrió antes de que pudiera pensar en algo.- sería muy descortés de mi parte dejar solo a una pobre señorita indefensa a merced de la noche-. Ok, eso no había sido de lo mejor que pudo haber utilizado como excusa, pero fue lo primero que cruzo su mente.

Nagisa frunció un poco el ceño.

-no soy una señorita, Karma-kun… puedo cuidarme solo-. Termino su queja con un adorable puchero, que hizo que el corazón de Karma se detuviera.

Otra vez silencio.

-preparare un futon-. Dijo el dueño de casa, a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido.-¿q-que h-haces?-. Apenas si podía girar la cabeza, estaba siendo utilizado de peluche por Karma.

-ummm, tratar de dormir-. Bostezo.- cállese y duerma señorita-. No tenía ni idea la razón por la cual había saltado sobre la cama y abrazado a Nagisa como si fuera un peluche gigante, rodeando su cintura y pasando una de sus piernas por encima de él, aunque debía de admitir que estaba bastante cómodo.

(POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE EN LA ESCENA QUE VOY A DESCRIBIR A CONTINUACIÓN, UTILICEN SU IMAGINACIÓN, PARA QUE SIENTAS LO MISMO QUE YO CUANDO LA ESCRIBÍ)

Por otro lado Nagisa sentía que se moría, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada por el sueño rápidamente, noto como el abrazo de sus mejor amigo se había aflojado un poco y estaba dispuesto a levantarse para ir a dormir al living. Pero se detuvo, en su lugar se acomodo mejor, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto y sin romper el abrazo, aspiro su perfume y callo dormido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, bueno este es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito (hasta ahora), a partir del proximo van a llegar la ayuda de los demas, auqnue no de todos, solo de algunos elegidos!

Gracias a **Morgane D. Yenna,** **Akane-chan, crazy2803 y Girestar,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


	4. ¿Intervenir o no intervenir?

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: les cuento lo que me paso con este cap, estaba en clases y de golpe la iluminación llego a mi y eh aqui el resultado, ojala lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-¿INTERVENIR O NO INTERVENIR?

-entonces, ¿todos saben que deben hacer ya?-. Koro-sensei con su rostro completamente rosa, les terminaba de dar los detalles sobre el plan a los elegidos.

-entendido, menos mal que Ritsu-chan, puede hacer conferencias…esto será tan divertido-. Decía una de las elegidas.

-yo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué somos tan pocos?, digo, podría hacerlo toda la clase-. La pregunta fue formulada con toda la inocencia, la dulce voz de Irina le dio la respuesta.

-eso es fácil mocoso…para esta misión se necesita sutileza, y que no haya dos chicas celosas estropeándolo-. La rubia aunque aprensiva a sus estudiantes como si fueran hermanos pequeños, no permitiría que nadie arruinara la oportunidad de ver romance en la clase E-3.

-lo dicen por Okuda y Kayano.- Aclaro otra elegida.

-de acuerdo, mañana comenzamos con la misión, "uniendo al delincuente con la princesa", nurufufufu-.

…

Un rió, un muelle, arboles, risas.

Estaban acostados baca abajo, sus manos unidas, mirando a los peces de colores nadar, el viento movía apenas sus cabellos.

-¿staremo insieme per sempre?-. Se atrevió a preguntar el dueño de la sincera sonrisa.

-per sempre-. Afirmo seguro el de ojos azules y sonrisa dulce.

Abrieron los ojos de inmediato, ninguno se movió ni un milímetro, se sentían seguros, calentitos (con calentitos me refiero al calorcito de dormir con alguien, no a otro tipo de calor, pervertidos/as). Karma bajo apenas la vista para encontrarse con los cabellos celestes desparramados por parte de su pecho y la cabeza de su amigo justo sobre su corazón, por su lado Nagisa sentía las manos del pelirrojo rodearlo por la cintura, ambas manos abiertas aferrándolo evitando que se moviera, aunque tampoco tenían intenciones de separarse, el menor vio como por la ventana se veía claramente que aun era muy de noche, por lo que decidió intentar volver a dormir.

Akabane sintió como Shiota se removía apenas entre sus brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda, cuando por fin se quedo quieto apenas se había corrido unos centímetros de donde estaba, no supo la razón, pero simplemente lo aferro un poco más a su cuerpo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El sonido del despertador, como extrañaba despertar por culpa del sonido de su despertador, estiro la mano y lo apago, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

ESPEREN UN MINUTO…

Nagisa sentía una cálido vientito en su nuca que lo hacía estremecerse, se removió incomodo antes de ser sujetado con fuerza y que su espalda fuera pegada al calentito pecho de Karma que al parecer no iba a abrir los ojos aun.

-k-karma-kun, es hora de levantarse-. Susurro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-hummmm-. Fue la respuesta que recibió, Karma no quería despertar.

-p-por f-favor… Karma-kun, perderemos el tren-. Respiro tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y de la manera más sigilosa que pudo se deslizo del posesivo (cof *.* cof) abrazo del mayor, quedando de pie al lado de la cama, presto atención a un detalle que anoche no, Karma no estaba usando el uniforme, por el contrario, estaba usando su ropa, una bermuda de negra y una remera verde, que estaban en su armario, eso lo hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado su mejor amigo deambulando por su casa sin que el supiera, decidió no preocuparse por eso y se encamino al baño.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, Karma abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió, aspiro el aroma que Nagisa había dejado en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos, abrazado la almohada.

.

-Nagisa-kuun, si no apuras éntrate a bañarme contigo-. Oyó el peliceleste, mientras la puerta era abierta y por ella entraba su invitado, ambos se quedaron mirando.

-la ducha es toda tuya, yo estaba terminado de peinarme-. Contesto de manera automática, aun mirando fijamente al otro.

-ummm-. Respondió de mala gana, y se metió mas al baño, "me hubiera gustado verlo bañarse", se quedo estático al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, ¿realmente deseaba ver a Nagisa bañarse?, negó con la cabeza mientras se desvestía.

Sintió una mirada clava en su espalda y giro, el sonrojo en el hermoso rostro del contrario le hizo darse cuenta que…se había desnudado frente a Nagisa, que al verse descubierto admirando la marcada espalda de su amigo salió corriendo del baño.

-¿que…es…lo…que…acaba… de…pasar?-. Se preguntaron ambos.

…

Ya en clases, ambos eran observados, cada gesto, cada mirada, absolutamente todo, era tomado el cuenta.

-Karma-san se quedo mirando a Nagisa-san durante 10 minutos unas, 15 veces-. Informo Ritsu, fijándose en un anotador color lila que tenía entre sus manos.

-Nagisa volteo a verlo unas 23 veces-. Siguió Sugino, leyendo las notas en su cuaderno.

-yo oía a Karma quejarse de que a Nagisa se le habían quedado las tostadas-. Dio su parte Maehara.

-lo que significa que desayunaron juntos-. Concluyo Nakamura, pensativa.

-en realidad, Karma-san se quedo a cuidar de Nagisa-san, porque su madre no volvería a dormir.- Comenzó a contar Ritsu, ella se había quedado muy preocupada después de que Koro-sensei se llevara a un inconsciente Nagisa a casa, razón por la culpa decidió meterse a su celular para saber si estaba bien , sorprendiéndose al ver que Karma también estaba allí.

-con que eso paso…-. Susurro Isogai, las palabras de la peli lila los habían dejado pensando.

-¿y mocosos que avances hicieron?-. Interrumpió sus pensamientos Irina, toda emocionada, ya que ella también había recibido la información que sus alumnos habían dormido juntos.

-sabes Bitch-sensei, no creo que esos dos necesiten ayuda, no mucha por lo menos-. Sonrió Nakamura, sus compañeros de misión asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-ellos sabrán cómo resolver lo que sienten, aunque aun no lo tengan muy claro-. Agrego el ikeme, sonriendo.

-lógicamente si necesitan un empujón, allí estaremos nosotros-. Informo Yada pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Maehara, gesto imitado por el rubio que la rodeo por la cintura y asintió de acuerdo.

-y está de más mencionar el apoyo-. Dio por finalizada la charla Sugino, yéndose junto a sus compañeros.

La asesina quedo un poco shockeada con la baja de la misión de sus alumnos, pero de cierta manera entendía que ellos preferían no involucrase en un romance tan obvio y tenían argumentos muy buenos, ella realmente quería jugar junto con ellos a ser Cupido.

-etto, Bitch-sensei-. La rubia entro al curso al oír que la llamaban, encontrándose con el pelicesleste allí dentro.

-¿Qué sucede Nagisa?-. Pregunto desganada.

-¿Qué significa, "staremo insieme per sempre"?-. Pronuncio lo mejor que pudo el menor.

-estaremos juntos por siempre, en italiano-. La mujer fijo toda su atención en el chico, era la segunda ocasión en le consultaba por el significado de frases en otro idioma, frases bastante romántica a decir verdad.

-entonces "per sempre", significa "por siempre"-. Afirmo, y sin esperar una contestación o permitir una pregunta salió de allí con su mochila hombro.

Irina se quedo parada pensando en que podía significar esas preguntas, no creí que las hubiera visto en una película, adema la manera en la que se sonrojaba al preguntar y se sorprendía al recibir la respuesta, esas frases debían tener una importancia.

PLAF!

-que demo-. Irina fijo su vista en la cara burlona de Karma, que se esforzaba por no reír.- ¿Qué CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO?-. Le grito enojada, le había dado un susto.

-ara, ara, Bitch-sensei , ¿Qué significa, "staremo insieme per sempre"?-. "la misma frase" pensó, la cabeza de la rubia comenzó a trabajar para encontrar una lógica a todo eso.

-estaremos juntos por siempre, en italiano-. Una vez más, fijo toda su atención en el chico.

-ohhh, con qué era eso-. Soltó al aire antes de perderse por la puerta de entrada el pelirrojo.

…

-es una lástima que los chicos se bajaran e la misión-. Comentaba Karasuma, viendo entrar a su compañera a la sala de profesores.- ¿Irina?-.

-saben Karasuma, pulpo…creo que esto es mucho más profundo que un romance entre adolecentes-. Tomo asiento frente a ambos hombres.

-¿a qué te refieres?-. Pregunto el pulpo curioso.

-anteriormente ambos me preguntaron el significado de una frase en otro idioma, Karma en francés y Nagisa en alemán-. Comenzó a explicar la mujer.

-¿y que con eso?- interrumpió Koro-sensei.

-ambas significan te amo… además hoy los dos me pidieron que les tradujera del italiano la misma frase, "estaremos juntos por siempre".- termino, mirando la reacción de los hombres frente a ella, que al parecer notaban lo mismo.

-abra que investigar-. Concluyo Karasuma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi,ellos durmieron juntos, tanto que compartieron el sueño 0/0. Los elegidos son los personajes que mas me gustas y aunque allá descartado la ayuda de Kayano y Okuda, puede que... NADA, NADA... Ah Bitch-sensei noto la coincidencia, que descubrirán?

Gracias a **Crazy2803, Akane-chan17, Girestar, I FAB WE FAB, Larix959,** por los comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos besitos!


	5. ¿Y ahora que?

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero como ya les dije, la universidad me adsorbe mucho tiempo, espero disfruten de este capitulo. A LEER!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-¿Y AHORA QUE?-

Y de golpe todo el mundo quedo mudo, nadie entendía que había pasado esa última semana, cual era la raíz del problema, pero ahí frente a sus ojos, estaba la más irreal de las escenas.

Karma y Nagisa, ya no se hablaban más.

Irina , Koro-sensei, Karasuma y los elegidos se había quedado después de clases para tratar el tema.

-en definitiva, nadie tiene idea lo que pasó-. Afirmo Karasuma, bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo es posible, que ni Ritsu lo sepa?-. Se quejo Irina, a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

-lo siento, pero creo que cuando pasó… lo que sea que allá pasado, no tenía sus celulares cerca-. Se disculpo la pelivioleta, sonrojada.

-eso no importa…el punto aquí es que nadie sabe que paso y ninguno de esos dos va a soltar la sopa.- se quejo Maehara, que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio junto a Isogai, que agrego.

-interrogarlos no servirá de nada, yo intenta hablar con Nagisa y cambio de tema todas las veces-.

-yo moleste a Karma con el tema, pero solo me miro con mala cara y se fue-. Confeso Nakamura, con cara de miedo reprimido.

-esto es tonto, no podremos saber lo que sucede a menos que ellos nos lo digan y sabemos que no pasara… ninguno buscara ayuda-. Yada termino golpeando el escritorio con furia.-no confían en nosotros-. Sugino termino agarrándola.

-no es que no confíen en nosotros, es que no saben lo que sienten-. Afirmo el beisbolista.

-entonces haremos que lo sepan, nurufufufu.- Koro-sensei sonrió y miro de manera picara a sus alumnos.

-esto va a salir mal-. Susurro el militar.

…

-PRIMER INTENTO: Koro-sensei dando una clase sobre romance, como se pedían las citas, como declararse. Resultado Nagisa durmiendo, Karma huyo en plena clase.

-SEGUNDO INTENTO: Bitch-sensei hablando sobre amor y sexo. Resultado, todo el mundo rojo de vergüenza, Karma escuchando música, Nagisa desmayado por la sobre información.

-TERCER INTENTO: películas románticas en casa de Sugino. Resultado, todos dormidos, incluido el dueño de casa.¡ PIJAMA RARTY!. Al otro día todos desayunaron juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, Nagisa y Karma ni se dirigieron la mirada.

…

Las caras estaban sobre los escritorios, todos suspiraban con resignación, nada había funcionado, incluso Karasuma había tratado de preguntarle a los dos que había pasado, pero ambos aseguraban que nada.

-A LA MIERDA-. Grito Nakamura, arrojando su banco y saliendo furiosa por la puerta, al verla los demás también suspiraron derrotados. Minutos después la rubia volvió a entrar.

-tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas-. Les dijo, antes de dibujar una sonrisa perversa.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Todos estaban listos, unos más convencidos que otros, tenían perfectamente claro lo que debían hacer, solo esperaban no ser interrumpidos.

Ese día les tocaba limpiar a Nagisa, Karma, Maehara e Isogai. Los cuatro hacían su trabajo hablando tranquilamente sobre planes de asesinato.

El rubio y el pelinegro se sentían por demás incómodos con la situación, ya que el plan de la rubia los incluía a ellos como los principales actores. Ritsu que los miraba desde su pantalla los alentaba a iniciar con la misión, soltando flores a su alrededor y sonriendo.

-oye Karma, ayúdame con la basura-. Pidió Maehara, el pelirrojo sin rechistar tomo unas bolsa y ambos salieron del aula, por un segundo Karma juro ver que su rubio compañero le pedía perdón al ikeme, mientras este sonreí de igual manera.

-oye Nagisa, sé que no vas a decirme lo que pasó con Karma-. Inicio el representante de la clase, haciendo que el otro girara a míralo-. Pero…-. Respiro profundo, haría que Nakamura pagare por esto luego.- me alegre que estén alejados… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero ya no soportaba verte tan cerca de Karma-. Observaba atento como el rostro del peliceleste cambiaba a uno de sorpresa y curiosidad, aunque en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual, el leve tono rojo en sus mejillas le indicaba que estaba entendiendo le punto de la conversación.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, se abalanzo sobre su amigo arrinconándolo y lo beso, un beso apasionado que le saco el aire a ambos. Cuando por fin se separaron Nagisa sin decir nada tomo su bolso y salió a toda prisa. Isogai se quedo ahí, sin entender, que había salido mal, de golpe una revelación cruzo por su mente, "es a Karma a quien están intentando manipular… KARMA", salió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron para encontrarse con la escena planeada, solo que completamente al revés.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, Maehara estaba siendo acorralado contra la pared, por Karma, quien tenía las piernas y brazos acomodados estratégicamente para no dejarlo huir, comiéndole la boca con un beso que creyó que solo se veían en películas. Giro un poco la cabeza, para encontrase con Nagisa, parado sin mover un solo musculo, con los ojos muy abiertos, de un momento a otro vio como una lagrima salía de los ojos celestes de su amigo, seguidas de mucha más y un gesto de dolor, para terminar con irse del lugar sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

"la cagamos", pensó, luego fijo una vez su vista en los otros dos que ya habían roto el beso, pero Karma seguía acorralando al rubio, carraspeo.

-lamento interrumpir-. Soltó, ambos se giraron, el rubio completamente ruborizado y el otro con cara de burla.

-ohhh, Isogai-kun…- antes de que el Akabane pudiera agregar algo lo interrumpió.

-Nagisa-kun acaba de irse, no quiso molestarlos y después de verlos se fue-. El rostro burlón de Karma se esfumo, Hiroto juro que oyó un CRACK provenir del pecho del otro, que sin más se marcho del lugar por el mismo camino que lo había hecho el anterior.

-¿me explicas que pasó?-. Exigió Yuma una vez no sintió a nadie más allí.

-no lo sé… yo seguí el plan, lo traje aquí y comencé una especie de declaración, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, él ya me tenia acorralado-. Confeso nervioso.

-no debimos meternos en esto... no fuimos consientes de con quién jugábamos, por el amor de kami-sama, es Karma, jamás sabremos lo que pasa por su cabeza-. Grito furioso el pelinegro volviendo a entrar al edificio.

-¿Qué tan mal pudo haber salido?-. Pregunto con dudas el otro, que había entrado tras èl.

-tú no viste el rostro de Nagisa… las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y esa expresión de dolor que puso al verlos… SE SUPONIA QUE HICIERAS ENOJAR A KARMA PARA QUE EL VOLVIERA RAPIDO AL AULA Y ME DESCUBRIERA INTENTADO BESAR A NAGISA, NO QUE TE PUSIERAS A BESUQUEARTE CON ÈL-. Grito por fin, quedando agitado.

-NO ERA MI IDEA QUEDARME BESUQUEANDOME CON KARMA, ME SORPRENDIO-. Respondió el gritando también.- lo siento, Isogai…te juro que no era mi intención-. Termino por disculparse.

-no estoy enojado por el beso… bueno no tanto, es solo que… rompimos el corazón de Nagisa, por querer ser Cupido, perdón por gritarte, te quiero-. Finalizo el pelinegro, acercándose y besando dulcemente a su pareja en los labios.

…

Shiota esperaba el tren, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, no tenía ni idea la razón por la que se sentía tan destrozado, pero le dolía, cerrar los ojos y verlos besarse le dolía.

-Nagisa-kun-. Reconoció la voz, como la reconocería en cualquier lado, como la reconocería entre miles de otra voces.- te has ido corriendo-. Afirmo, tomando asiento a su lado.-¿Por qué?.

-no quería molestar…claramente estaba de mas-. Las palabras salían sin pensar.

-ahhh, solo estaba jugando… ¿te molestaste por eso?-. Podía distinguir una leve burla en la voz de Karma que lo hizo enfurecer.

-¿Por qué me molestaría?... ambos son mis amigos, si ustedes son felices-. Se paro y camino firme hasta las vías.

-no fue nada, Maehara se me aproximo y yo bueno… solo quería sorprenderlo un poco, jugar-. Confesó el pelirrojo mientras lo seguía.

-y vaya que lo sorprendiste, a eso es a lo que yo llamo jugar-. Respondió con clara ironía en su voz, esta vez fue Karma el que enfureció.

-¿por qué diablos te podes así?-. Le pregunto con mala gana.

-soy tu amigo, si estas saliendo con alguien me gustaría saberlo-. La realidad era que no tenía idea porque reaccionaba así.

-ahora recuerdas que somos amigos… LLEVAS UNA SEMANA IGNORÁNDOME-. Estallo en cólera el más alto.

-Y TE ESFORZASTE TANTO EN ACERCARTE, ¿CIERTO?-. Era la primera vez que hablaba con tanta burla, pero su defensa se había sobrepuesto a su voluntad.

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME ACERQUE, SI HUYES?-. Cada vez elevaba más el tono de voz.- DIME PORQUE HUYES DE MI-. Lo tomo con tanta fuerza de los brazos que obligo al otro a soltar un grito.

-ME LASTIMAS-. Grito con tanta fuerza como pudo, sintió las temblorosas manos soltarlo y fijo sus borrosa vista en el sorprendido rostro del otro.- mejor vete a jugar con Maehara y déjame en paz-. Agradeció que el tren estuviera allí y poder entrar y sentarse. Cerró los ojos y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, deseaba tanto gritar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... que les pareció?. Bueno les explico él porque de este capitulo, tengo la experiencia personal de haber jugado con otros amigos a ser cupido y arruinar una relación, esto es lo que quiero mostrarles, que ahí ocasiones en las que lo mejor es no intervenir. En el próximo capitulo van a saber la razón por al que Nagisa se aleja de Karma, ya estoy trabajando en eso (imagínense lo que son mis apuntes de la facu, llenos de anotaciones e ideas que se me ocurren de golpe).

Gracias a **crazy2803, Akane-chan17, Larix959, lizzy otaku, Hikari Jeager, ZoeXiaoyu y I FAB WE FAB,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, ademas agradecer a los personitas nuevas que han puesto esta historia en favoritos o alertas.

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


	6. ¿Porque tenia que pasarnos esto?

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-¿PORQUE TENIA QUE PASARNOS ESTO?-

Llego a su casa y sin ganas de nada se tiro en su cama, repaso en su cabeza los echo del día, la confesión de Maehara, las palabras de Isogai, las de Nagisa. Analizo sus sentimientos en cada situación, con la primera era diversión, probar hasta donde llegaría el otro, la segundo fue desesperación, como si hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo y en la tercera, fueron tantos que le constaba recordarlos todos, alegría, frustración, enojo, tristeza, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, hasta que por fin cayo dormido.

…

Una discusión, dos personas peleando, no entendía lo que decían, pero era obvio que ambas estaban furiosas, hasta se tiraban con cosas, de golpe la otra persona se acerco a él, el realidad ella, la tomo de los brazos y comenzaron a forcejear hasta que por fin la pudo tomar bien y abrazarla con fuerza, luchaba por ser soltada, pero se rindió pronto.

-izvinite , moya lyubov` ne tebe bol`no-.

-¿ya klyanus`?-.

-tak sil`no ya lyubov` tebya-.

Sentía como algo hermoso crecía en su pecho, al ver esa dulce sonrisa, y esa mirada llena de amor.

Abrió los ojos agitado, era la primera vez que soñaba con una pelea, hasta ese momento siempre habían sido cosa hermosas, como paseos, pero una pelea jamás. Se fijo la hora, 7:00.

Se había quedado dormido, de un salto salió de la cama para prepararse.

…

Aunque había corrido como nunca, igual llego tarde, de todos modos no era como si le importara. Al entrar al clase vio como varios de sus compañeros lo miraban como disculpándose con la mirada, mientras Nagisa hablaba normal con Kayano, sin siquiera digerirle la mirada.

Cuando por fin la clase se termino, se acerco a la rubia profesora para preguntarle el significado de las palabras de su sueño.

Sin querer se choco con Nagisa, que no le dio importación y se dirigió a la mayor sin voltear a verlo.

-Bitch-sensei que significa, "izvinite , moya lyubov` ne tebe bol`no"-. Soltó el peliceleste, haciendo que los ojos de Karma casi se salieran de su lugar.

-eso es muy fácil, es ruso significa, "perdón amor no volveré a herirte"-. Irina centro su atención en los gestos de Karma.

-¿ya klyanus`?-. Dijo inconsciente el pelirrojo, haciendo que Nagisa volteara más que sorprendió a verlo.

-"¿lo juras?"-. Se atrevió a decir ella, ambos chicos se miraban con duda, cuando el menor por fin dijo.

-tak sil`no ya lyubov` tebya-. Ninguno giro a verla, pero igual ella lo tradujo.

-"por lo mucho que te amo"-. Sin esperar nada, salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, agradeció que el resto de los mocosos estuviera en los vestidores y se quedo allí, por si alguien aparecía.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?-. Se atrevió a preguntar el peliceleste.

-en mis sueños, ¿tu?-. Contesto y pregunto, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-en mis sueños-. Ninguno dijo nada mas, se quedaron admirándose, un rato, como tratando de razonar, hasta que por fin el menor salió del aula.

Bitch-sensei entro y lo miro, se la notaba conmovida, se acerco a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombre le dijo.

-¿en serio aun no lo entiendes?-. Los celestes ojos de su profeso se llenaron de dulzura mientras lo abrazaba y murmuraba.- que hermoso.

…

Nagisa había decidido saltarse el resto de las clases y huir a su casa, lugar en el que se encerró, apago su celular y tiro en la cama. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

Después de esa noche en la que Karma se había quedado a dormir con él, de la manera en la que se habían despertado al otro día abrazados, verlo desnudo en el baño, desayunar juntos entre risas y pasar el resto del día de la misma forma, algo dentro de sí se sentía tan cálido, que paso por alto todas las malas miradas y cuchicheos de las personas a su alrededor, aunque le molesto bastante la cara de asco de sus vecinos cuando Karma se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar la sensación de esa casta demostración de afecto.

Sin mencionar a su madre que lo había recibido con una cara seria y preguntas molestas, que ignoro.

Ahora se encontraba felizmente acostado y siendo recibido por el mundo del sueño, cuando otra vez ese sueño lo ataco.

Se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana, el paisaje era el de un típico vecindario, con unos cuantos niños jugando en la calle y algunos vecinos regando el césped y conversando. Entonces se oía la puerta de la entrada y segundos después unos brazos que lo rodeaban, esa persona se apoyaba en su hombro y besaba su mejilla.

-¿as they have been love? (¿Cómo han estado amor?)-. Le preguntaba mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre.

-we have been very good, a Little restless child (hemos estado bien, el niño un poco inquieto)-. Contestó, mientras el hombre se agachaba y besaba el prominente vientre de mínimo 7 meses de embarazo.

-will very active, ¿no my sky? (Será muy active, ¿no mi cielo?) -. Levanto sus intensos ojos y los fijo en los propios, después sonrió.

Y como la primera vez que lo soñó, volvió a despertarse sudado y con algunas lagrimas, tocando su plano y marcado vientre.

Este era el primer sueño que se repetía, cada noche desde que se despidió de Karma había soñado eso, él, siendo una mujer felizmente casada viviendo en un lugar hermoso y hogareño, siendo abrazada y mimada, una mujer embarazada, de un hombre feliz con la idea de ser padre.

No pudo evitar alejarse de Karma, al darse cuenta que la cálida que sintió cuando le beso la mejilla, fue la misma que sintió cuando aquel hombre de su sueño beso a su versión femenina, sin mencionar la impresión de verse a su mismo embarazado.

Agregando la extraña declaración de Isogai , ver al pelirrojo besarse con Maehara y terminar discutiendo con su mejor amigo por ese acto en plena estación de trenes, como si fuera la imagen de un manga shojo.

-¿porque tenía que pasarme esto? -. Se pregunto hundiendo la cara en la almohada conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿porque tenía que pasarnos esto?-. Casi salto de la cama, para encontrase con el Akabane sentado en el marco de su ventana con una bolsa entre sus manos y sin su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. CHAN, CHAN, CHAN... Karma sabe que Nagisa soñó con lo mismo que él, Nagisa sabe que Karma soñó lo mismo que él, Irina sabe que ambos soñaron lo mismo, esto se esta poniendo bueno. ¿Que les pareció, la razón por la que Nagi-chan se alejo de Karma?, mi onee-chan cuando la leyó me miro y me dijo

-noooooooo...esta muuuuy bueno-. y yo me empece a reír.

¿Nadie se dio cuenta que oficialice una pareja en el cap. anterior?

Gracias a **Akane-chan17, Larix959, crazy2803 y lizzy otaku,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas.

Ok, mis conejitos eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	7. Contacto

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversion.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos, los quiero invitar a todos a leer "sabes, te amo", un drama KarmaxNagisa (mi primer Drama). Sin mas a leer

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-CONTACTO-

-es increíble-. Menciono Sugino al terminar de oír la historia de Irina.

-según mi información, ahí un 0,0002 % de probabilidades que tuvieran el mismo sueño-. Informo Ritsu.

-pero no ha sido solo un sueño, han sido varios, hace casi un mes, me han consultado el significado de frases románticas en varios idiomas, ahora que lo pienso, todas ellas concuerdan.- Agrego la rubia, mirando a todos los que estaban en la sala de profesores.

-kufufufu, creo saber de qué se trata-. Y el rostro color rosa de su sensei les indico, que tenían una fuerte teoría.

-oigan… se dieron cuenta que ni Nagisa ni Karma están en la escuela-. Comento Nakamura, seguida de una sonrisa picara de ella y de sus amigos.

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto el peliceleste, molesto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela? el pelirrojo, ignorando al otro.

-no me sentía bien-. Dijo y se volvió a acostar-. Vete, por favor-. Concluyo y cerró los ojos. Oyó pasos acercándose y como la cama se hundía un poco a su lado, de golpe un calor lo invadió.

-QUEEEE, CREES QUE HACES-. Grito al ver como su amigo se había acomodado junto a èl en la cama.

-yo tampoco me siento bien-. Contesto acurrucándose al dueño de la casa, mientras este trataba por todos los medios de no desmayarse.

-¿e-enserio?...tienes fiebre, ¿Qué te duele, Karma-kun?-. Puso su mano en la frente para tomar la temperatura y sin poder evitarlo acaricio su rostro, mientras lo veía fijamente.

-últimamente me duele el corazón-. Respondió, sentía la mirada dulce clavada en su rostro, igual que la caricia y aspirando el aroma de Nagisa se durmió.

Shiota sonrió al verlo dormirse y sin que nada le importara, cerró los ojos y acarició los cabellos del contrario, sintiéndose lleno de felicidad.

…

Corrían, bajo la lluvia, las risas combinaban en perfecta armonía con las gotas que golpean el suelo. Ellos no evitaban la lluvia, ni los charcos, ellos saltaban salpicándose y giraban dejando que el agua los mojara.

Unían sus manos y se abrazaban, quedándose cara a cara, mirándose fijo, desbordando amor.

-y dime… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un hermoso anillo de oro con una perla turquesa.

-jajaja, que pregunta más idiota… CLARO QUE ME CASO CONTIGO-. Y se colgó de su cuello y lo beso. Rápidamente las manos rodearon su cintura y sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas y profundizo el beso.

…

Ambos abrieron los ojos, pero no se movieron.

-neee, soñé con una petición de matrimonio-. Le dijo Karma, que utilizaba de almohada el pecho de su amigo.

-también yo-. Contesto, inconscientemente acariciando la cintura de Karma.

-fue una petición muy romántica, ¿no crees?-. Apenas levanto la cabeza, para buscar los ojos celestes y hacer contacto con ellos.

-s-si-. Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndolo repasar todas las veces en las que en sus sueños esa misma mirada lo había hecho delirar.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Karma había puesto sus caras frente a frente, bajo su mirada un poco para ver los carnosos labios del mayor y trago saliva.

-neee, Nagisa-kun, ¿Qué pasaría si te besara?-. Había comenzado a rozar las narices y los alientos ya se habían mezclado.

Sin contestar, el peliceleste rompió la distancia y lo beso. Aunque en un primer momento Karma se sorprendió de inmediato siguió el beso.

Entonces todas esas bellas e indescriptibles sensaciones que sus sueños les habían hecho experimentar se acumularon en sus pechos, obligando a sus corazones a bombear mucha más sangre, a pintar sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo, a que las manos sudaran y el raciocinio se despidiera de este mundo, dejándolos gozar, el uno del otro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?, Ellos no necesitan hablarlo, simplemente se dejaron llevar, las explicaciones pueden esperar!

Gracias a **Akane-chan, crazy2803, Johal Andersen, lizzi otaku y I FAB WE FAB,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


	8. Sociedad

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos, perdón por la demora! A leer!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-SOCIEDAD -

Pasos y una huida veloz, la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta de manera rápida.

-¿QUE ESTA PASAN…do?-. Hiromi entro de golpe gritando, con una expresión furiosa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-. Pregunto Nagisa, que estaba calmadamente semi acostado en su cama leyendo un libro. Ella recorrió con la mirada la habitación, todo en orden, se acerco al closet lo abrió, allí no había nada, camino hasta la ventana y se fijo por ella, no había ningún rastro. -¿Qué te sucede?-. Insistió el peliceleste, al ver a su madre alterada.

-un vecino me dijo que vio como alguien entraba por tu ventana hace unas horas-. Contesto acercándosele.

-no hay nadie, solo estoy yo.- le aclaro-. No entres de esa manera a mi habitación, me asustas-. Agrego, serio, haciendo que su madre lo mirara mal y se marchara dejándolo solo.

Se dejo caer en la cama aliviado y orgulloso de la velocidad de reacción que tenían él y Karma. Suspiro, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se había besado con Karma, no, no, no, él había besado a Karma, se abrazo a la almohada y hundió la cara allí, mientras sonreí cerrando los ojos, recordando como su cintura había sido rodeada por los brazos del pelirrojo, pegando sus cuerpos, como había agarrado los cabellos del otro y empujado su nuca para profundizar el beso, nunca había creído odiar tanto la necesidad de respirar, ver los ojos cerrados de Karma abrirse lentamente para mirarlo fijo mientras una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y depositaba en su rostro pequeños besos.

Maldijo una y mil veces al vecino chismoso y a la extraña hora de regreso de su madre a casa.

…

Estaba en casa ya, después de haber corrido como nunca, se había encerrado allí y dejado deslizar apoyado en la puerta, feliz, como jamás pensó sentirse, porque jamás pensó sentir algo como lo que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces los suaves labios sobre los suyos, los dedos enredados en su cabello, el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, las respiraciones agitadas, el sonrojo y la sonrisa, invadieron su mente hasta obligarlo a darse una ducha fría.

Al salir noto que no tenía ni su mochila, ni su celular, todo había quedado en casa de Nagisa, sonrió al darse cuenta que debería de ir a buscarlos, pero se detuvo pensando en que era mejor que la madre del peliceleste no supiera que había estado en su casa, ya que ella parecía no tragárselo.

-menuda suegra la que me conseguí-. Susurro para sí comiendo una manzana.

…

Estaba parado en la estación de trenes, cuando sintió un soplo en el oído que lo hizo sonreír y voltear.

-lo dejaste ayer en mi ca…-. Las palabras fueron acalladas por un delicado beso.

-buenos días-. Susurro sobre sus labios antes de romper el contacto, tomando su bolso.

-b-buenos…días-. Respondió tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió por la sorpresa.

Ambos chicos oyeron varios murmullos de reprobación, obviamente a Karma no le importaba, pero temía que si a Nagisa, razón por la que se alejo dubitativo, dispuesto a pedir una disculpa, que no hizo falta que pronunciara, ya que Shiota lo tomo rápidamente de la mano enredando sus dedos y lanzando una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno a todos los que los miraban de mala manera.

De esa forma caminaron sin darle mayor importancia a las demás personas, exceptuando a un grupo de chicas que al verlos comenzaron a gritar como histéricas siendo rodeadas de corazones y un fondo rosa, que les pedía que por favor se besaran y preguntaban cosas sobre quién era el seme y quien el uke, y sacaban fotos, obligándolos a correr.

Al llegar al aula E-3 ambos se comenzaron a reír como locos, jamás pensaron ser perseguidos por un grupo de acosadoras a las cuales no parecía afectarles para nada las miradas asesinas, el aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba o incluso las amenazas, muy por el contrario parecían disfrutarlo.

-¿se puede saber que las da tanta gracia?-. Pregunto Sugino al verlos tan felices.

-ser perseguidos por un grupo de chicas locas-. Contesto Karma parando la risa y adoptando su normal aptitud.

-¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?-. Terasaka no entendía lo que les pasaba a esos dos. Por el contrario varios notaron esa aura especial que los rodeaba y se lanzaron disimuladas miradas, pero la única en notar la molestia de Kayano fue Yada, que rápidamente le hizo señas a Nakamura, que había sentido el aura depresiva de Okuda.

-"mierda"-. Fue el pensamiento grupal.

El resto del día había trascurrido de manera normal, clases a mach 20, intentos de asesinato, clases con una sexy asesina experta, educación física con un experimentado militar, si todo muy normal. Exceptuando una mirada dolida y otra furiosa.

…

A la salida de clases, ambos habían salido corriendo para poder estar a solas.

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación de trenes como lo hacían siempre, sin importarles el resto y conversando sobre todos los sueños que habían tenido este último tiempo.

-no tengo idea que significara que soñemos lo mismo-. Concluyo Nagisa, parado frente a las vías viendo como su tren llegaba, volteo para saludar a Karma, sorprendiéndolo cuando lo beso justo mientras las puertas se abrían y un sin número de personas pasaban viéndolos.

-nos vemos mañana, Karma-. Y ruborizado subió al tren, el pelirrojo se quedo allí estático pero feliz, sonrió de manera boba al notar que había dicho su nombre sin el honorifico, toco sus labios.

-es la segunda vez que el comienza los besos-. Susurro para él, viendo como el tren se alejaba.

…

-Kayano parecía furiosa al darse cuenta.- Advirtió Isogai, preocupado.

-Okuda parecía triste-. Agrego Sugino.

-en el amor no todos ganan… es como un campo de batalla-. Les dijo Irina seria, a pesar de que ella también sentía pena por las dos chicas.

…

Había llegado ya a su casa cuando, sintió como la puerta era azotada, obligándolo a ponerse en guardia, vio a su madre furiosa dirigirse a él, dispuesta a abofetearlo, obviamente evito el bofetón y se alejo de ella de manera prudente.

-PUEDES DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA… ANDAR BESÁNDOTE CON UN CHICO EN PLENA CALLE-. Tras el grito, el peliceleste quedo estático, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera?- ESTAS CASTIGADO, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, ¿TIENES IDEA DE LAS COSAS QUE DIRÁN?, TE PROHÍBO VOLVER A VER AL BICHO RARO ESE-. Siguió acercándose a él y tomándolo de los cabellos, tardo unos segundos más desde que sintió el primero tirón en poner en orden su cabeza.

-SUÉLTAME-. Grito como pocas veces y alejo de manera brusca a su madre.- a mi no me interesa lo que las personas puedan pensar de mi, además porque te quejas tanto… siempre quisiste una niña, ¿no?, tengo algo en común con tu ideal, me gustan los chicos, no, me gusta Karma… acéptalo si quieres si no, no me importa-. Termino para tomar su chaqueta y salir de allí.

Vio como sus vecinos lo miraban raro susurrando entre ellos y sus ojos comenzaron a picar, cristalizándose de a poco.

-todos ustedes no me interesan, solo me importa Karma…-. Dijo para si mismo y sonrió, orgulloso por no dudar de lo mucho que amaba a su sádico pelirrojo.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. No podía no hacer una mención especial a mis hermanas Fujoshis, jaja. La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo mas dramático, pero saben que... este es un fic de ROMANCE, por lo que va a haber ROMANCE, no todo en el amor son luchas interminables, lagrimas e idas y vueltas, ademas estos chicos son decididos, el amor ahí que vivirlo sin importar el que dirán! Por obvias razones (los que leen el manga lo entenderán) le tengo un rencor bastante profundo a la madre de Nagisa y como ella esta loca, la use para esto! Kayano y Okuda ya lo saben, ¿que harán?

Gracias a **Larix959, Akane-chan17, I FAB WE FAB, lizzy otaku,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


	9. Campo de batalla

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos, perdón por la demora, en recompensa lo hice lo mas largo que pude. Ademas les comento que ya estamos cerca del final! A leer!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-CAMPO DE BATALLA-

Cuando Nagisa no llego a la estación de trenes se preocupo. La noche anterior no había soñado nada, ni había recibido mensajes o llamadas del peliceleste, además no contestaba el celular, tenía los nervios de punta.

Se apresuro a llegar a clases, seguro lo encontraría allí.

Al entrar oyó una fuerte discusión, varios de de sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando.

-la madre de Nagisa enloqueció-. Dijo Nakamura, el pelirrojo sintió que la respiración se le iba y se apresuro a entrar pero un perfume muy conocido lo hizo detenerse.

-¿m-madre?-. Una mujer pelirroja, de esbelta figura y rostro amable entraba al establecimiento dando pasos elegantes. La mujer paso su vista por todos los que ella suponía compañeros de su hijo, hasta fijarla en él.

-recibí una llamada de una mujer histérica que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente por una aberración anti natural que estabas haciendo, ¿podrías decirme cual es?-. A todos los presentes le cayó una gotita al escuchar a la mujer hablar de esa manera tan calmada.

De inmediato Isogai le dijo a los demás que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, se metieron en el aula, pero se quedaron pegados a la puerta.

-me enamore y estoy en una relación-. Karma vio como su madre sonreí, ella solía decirle que sería difícil para él encontrar una mujer que soportara su temperamento-. Con su hijo-. Finalizo, observo como los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían brevemente, ante la sorpresa.

-de acuerdo-. Respiro profundo y entro a la oficina donde provenían los gritos.

…

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada tras su espalda, se encontró con un escenario detestable, por un lado una mujer de su edad completamente sacada, un tipo con aspecto rudo que parecía rezar por paciencia, una rubia que se notaba a leguas estaba aguantándose las ganas de golpear a la mujer frente a ella y otro tipo de apariencia extraña, no les prestó mayor atención, lo que realmente le molesto fue ver un pequeño peliceleste llorar en un rincón con una mano marca en su rostro y despeinado, "¿acaso su madre lo golpeo?" pensó, el pequeño al igual que los demás no repararon en su presencia, y aprovechándose de eso se acerco a él.

-¿tú eres la pareja de mi hijo?-. Pregunto ignorando el griterío y agachada frente al peliceleste.

-¿u-usted, e-es… la ma-dre de Karma?-. Vio como asentía y sonría de manera dulce, ella pasó su mano por su rostro limpiando un par de lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie y voltear muy lentamente.

De golpe, el ambiente se torno muy pesado y una densa sed de sangre hizo a los presentes ahogarse, volteando casi asustados para encontrase con la mirada y sonrisa mas sádica que jamás pensaron ver.

-un placer, yo soy la madre de Karma-. Dijo la mujer sin borrar su tenebrosa sonrisa-. Supongo que ustedes son sus profesores y usted la mujer histérica que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente por una aberración anti natural que mi niño estaba haciendo-. Afirmo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y la castaña.- Karma ya me puso al tanto de las cosas, ¿podría explicarme la razón por la cual usted esta tan sacada?-. Las 3 autoridades presentes miraban fijo a la pelirroja temerosos, pero sin olvidar que la madre de Nagisa también era una mujer temible.

-su hijo pervertido al mío, Nagisa es muy joven para saber lo que es bueno para él, yo como su madre decido por él-. Contesto sin inmutarse.

-pensé que ese pensamiento había sido exterminado aquella vez en el patio de la escuela-. Se atrevió a hablar Koro-sensie, recibiendo una mala mirada.

-entonces, esas son sus razones para golpear de esa manera a mi yerno-. Volvió a afirmar, entonces todos la que la oyeron supieron de donde había sacado esa personalidad tan particular Karma.

"la manzana no cae lejos del árbol", pensó Karasuma, al oír a la mujer llamar a Nagisa yerno.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y Karma entro corriendo, ignorando a todos, hasta quedar frente a Nagisa, al oír a su madre decir que había sido golpeado lo hizo enfurecer. Sin pensarlo abrazo al menor que correspondió el abrazo.

-tranquilo-. Susurraba el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-ALÉJATE DE MI HIJO-. Grito Hiromi, tratando de acercarse, pero la interrupción de todos los demás alumnos la dejo helada.

-QUE USTED SEA SU MADRE NO LE DA DERECHO A INTERVENIR EN SU FELICIDAD-. Grito furiosa Nakamura.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE USTED SEA MI SUEGRA-. Se oyó la voz espeluznante de Karma, mientras se abría paso entre sus amigos tomado de la mano de Nagisa, que ya no lloraba mas.- si pone un dedo sobre MI Nagisa-. Sintió como era tomado con fuerza de la mano.

-ya no ocurrirá, no volverás a tocarme, ni nada, me iré con mi padre, tu quedas en el olvido-. Anuncio el Shiota, mirándola fijamente.

Viéndose acorralada, su madre solo soltó varios insultos y salió del lugar, dejando a todos con una extraña sensación.

-bueno-. La madre de Karma, volteo con una deslumbrante sonrisa de victoria.- el amor es tan lindo-. Toda la amenazante aura que rodeaba el lugar desapareció, dejándolos a todos con miles de dudas.- bueno, es un placer conocerte Nagisa-kun, estas más que invitado a casa… nunca creí que tendría un yerno tan lindo-. La mujer hablaba mientras peinaba los cabellos celestes, por alguna extraña razón todos estaban hipnotizados, con la aptitud de la mujer-. Bueno yo me retiro debo trabajar, hagamos una cena uno de estos días… compórtate angelito mío-. Y absolutamente todos cayeron de espaldas al piso al oír a aquella atemorizante mujer llamar "angelito" a Karma.

…

Tras el espectáculo montado por la loca madre de Nagisa, Koro-sensei les había dejado tiempo libre a sus alumnos para relajarse, por suerte, todos habían sido considerados y habían dejado sola a la pareja.

-¿me cuentas que pasó?-. Pidió Karma.

-mi madre llego a casa gritándome que nos habían visto besándonos en la estación de trenes, yo le grite tome la chaqueta y salí de casa… no sabía dónde ir y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que fui a casa de Sugino… me quedo con él conversando-. Sonrió-. Él me dio ánimos, cuando llegamos a clases, ella ya estaba aquí, me recibió con una bofetada y bueno-. Finalizo.

-¿Por qué fuiste a casa de Sugino?-. Pregunto con una mini aura oscura.

-¿estás celoso?-. Pregunto burlón.

-sí, definitivamente, si-. Contesto con total sinceridad, antes de rodearlo en un abrazo.- no te quiero compartir-. Y se dieron un tierno beso, que de inmediato fue seguido por aplausos, silbidos y vitoreos.

Se separaron y caminaron hasta la puerta para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros allí felicitándolos, con Irina sonriendo orgullosa mientras decía "yo les enseñe a besar", a Karasuma algo sonrojado pero sonriente y a Koro-sensei totalmente rosa con corazones en las mejillas, todo con una fondo de cartón rosa, corazones de papel y pétalos de algunas flores silvestres.

Les fue inevitable comenzar a reír, para que inmediatamente Karma sacara de su bolsillo wasabi y sonriera de manera perversa.

-ohhh, interrumpieron mi beso con Nagisa…pagaran por eso-. Y comenzara a correr a sus amigos.

Koro-sensei, veía la escena orgulloso, pero aun habia un pequeño tema que debía resolver, para que todo quedara en orden.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Yo no lo quería hacer tan dramático, pero mi onee-chan me dijo "tiene que haber drama" y bueno, esto fue lo que salio. No estoy segura cuantos capítulos mas serán, creo que uno mas y posiblemente un epilogo, aun no estoy segura.

La madre de Nagisa se entero, porque ella es su madre, no se la de ustedes, pero la mía (mi mami) se entera de todo, es mas eficiente que la CIA! Y como sinceramente odio a esa mujer por hacer sufrir a Nagi-chan. Y la madre de Karma, bueno ella... de algún lado tenia que heredar esa actitud tan particular del pelirrojo, yo pensé "¿porque no de su madre?".

Gracias a **Larix959, Akane-chan17, KiraNekoLove, lizzy otaku u annie di vongola,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. Amenaza

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu se rompió y tuve que reescribir los capítulos y venir a la casa de una amiga a subirlo. Espero disfruten leer como yo re-escribirlo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-AMENAZA-

El departamento que compartía con su padre era pequeño, pero agradable.

Por fortuna su padre había comprendido y aceptado los sentimientos de su hijo, además de disculparse con su yerno por la forma tan fatalista de tomarse las cosas de su ex esposa.

La mini mudanza se había realizado en un tiempo récord de 20 minutos, en los cuales todos sus amigos desarmaron su antigua habitación y se llevaron todo lo que le pertenecía, para después asaltar el refrigerador y abandonar la casa. Nagisa dejo sobre la mesa un sobre con dinero y los cabellos que se corto junto con la nota.

 _ **Me graduó de ti.**_

…

-es tan extraño tener el cabello corto-. Dijo Nagisa mirándose en el espejo, a decir verdad, el cortárselo fue una decisión de último segundo, cuando al pasar por el baño vio todas las cremas que su madre le obligaba a usar para tener el cabello sedoso, entonces lo recogió en una cola semi baja y corto el largo.

-no te queda mal-. Contesto Nakamura dándole los últimos tijeretazo para dejarlo parejo.- hasta pareces un chico-. Le sonrió.

-SOY UN CHICO-. Contesto, feliz con lo que el espejo le devolvía.- gracias-.

-ahora…ve a mostrarle como te queda el nuevo corte a Karma…seguro que le va a encantar-. La rubia puso su mejor voz y rostro mal intencionado y empujo a su amigo a la sala de la que era su nueva casa.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LES PRESENTO A NAGISA SHIOTA 2.0-. Grito, detrás de ella el peliceleste llevaba el pelo con su usual flequillo, solo que corto.

-de frente no se ve mucho la diferencia-. Confeso Maehara.

-salvo por la falta de las coletitas-. Continúo Isogai.

-¿Cómo es posible que terminen las frases del otro?-. Pregunto burlona Yada.

-es el amor-. Contesto de inmediato Sugino, haciendo a la pareja sonrojarse.

Pero Karma se mantenía en silencio, mirando fijamente el leve sonrojo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Nagisa.

-no hay dudas-. Susurro haciendo a los demás guardar silencio-. Eres tú-. De inmediato el aire se lleno de amor y de manera prudente los que estaban de más se retiraron en el más completo de los silencios.

-¿d-de q-ue, ha-blas?-. Articulo mirando como el pelirrojo se acercaba a él.

-jamás podre explicarlo…pero sé que eres tú-. Tomo la mano del más bajo y la llevo a su pecho.- lo siento aquí-. Los ojos del peliceleste se abrieron al sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de Karma y sin dudarlo se lanzo a besarlo.

El calor empezó a subir y el aire a faltar, manos traviesas se colaron bajo la ropa y un

-ESO ES COSA DE ADULTOS-. Que venía desde afuera del departamento, corto todo.

Se separaron por la vergüenza, Karma sin dudarlo tomo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y salió por la puerta agitándolo y diciendo

-ADIVINEN QUIEN NO LLEGARA A ADULTO-. Nagisa solo sonrió mientras gritaba.

-YO SE, YO SE…ELLOS-. Y los corrían por la calle.

-EN CLASES-

Ese día Nagisa aviso que llegaría tarde, se había quedado dormido por ponerse al corriente con su padre y perdió el tren. Razón por la que Karma lo espera impaciente en el aula.

Los demás hablaban y reían tranquilos, incluso Bitch-sensei estaba con ellos aconsejándolo cosas pervertidas a Isogai y a Rinka,

-mantendrán felices a sus hombres con esto-. Aseguro la rubia, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos e ilusión en Maehara y Chiba.

Pero todo el buen ambiente se rompió, al entrar por la puerta envuelta en furia una peliverde le lanzo un cuchillo directo a la cara a Karma.

-ohh, parece que alguien despertó de mal humor-. Canturreo esquivando el cuchillo y levantándose de su lugar para caminar directo a la amenazante chica.

-y tú de uno muy bueno-. Contesto con rabia.

-me dieron un genial beso de buenas noches… aunque espero el de buenos días-. Otro cuchillo apareció en escena.- ohh, eres buena ocultando cosas…con razón eras actriz, dedícate a eso… consejo de amigo, para el asesinato no sirves-.

-mi consejo de amiga para ti, es…que cuides de Nagisa… llegas a lastimarlo-. Otro cuchillo esta vez de material anti-sensei rozo su cuello, en un rápido movimiento, que hubiera sido letal.- te ira fatal-. Termino.

-si tú te acercas a MI Nagisa, el filo de un cuchillo será una caricia en tu cuerpo-. Kayano sintió algo puntiagudo en su estomago, bajando la vista descubrió un cuchillo anti-sensei siendo clavado en esa zona por Karma, que sonreía de manera sádica.

Si las miradas mataran ese par estaría en las últimas respiraciones, la sed de sangre era tan grande que sobrepasaba cien veces la de Nagisa y el resto de las personas que compartían el espacio buscaban con desesperación alguna vía de escape.

-lamento la demo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. La voz del peliceleste hizo desaparecer al aire pesado, las armas y las miradas asesinas, siendo remplazadas por sonrisas.

-NADA-. Dijo el alumnado e Irina en perfecta sincronización, una gota cayo por la nuca del recién llegado al verlos.

-Nagisaaaa, te extrañaba-. Akabane se había acercado y depositado un beso en los labios del más bajo, mirando fijo y con burla a la peliverde, que no aparto la vista de la pareja.

…

-¿podría hablar contigo?-. La suave voz de Okuda, el chico asintió y siguió a la experto en venenos fuera del aula.

…

-¿de qué quieres hablar Manami-chan?-. Pregunto ya sentado en los escalones del edificio.

-yo se que Karma-kun y tu…-. Suspiro, para darse valor.- y quería desearles toda la felicidad y buena fortuna del mundo… p-por favor… CUIDA DE KARMA-KUN-. Finalizo para recuperar todo el aire que perdió.

El corazón de Nagisa dio un vuelco al entender el verdadero significa tras las palabras de la chica, "cuida de Karma por mi", fue lo que interpreto, sonrió con un poco de culpa y tomo las manos de su amiga, obligando a que lo mirara.

-te lo prometo-. Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al aula.

Al costado del edificio y con la espalda pegada en la pared, respiraron aliviados.

-por un momento temí que Okuda-chan le ofreciera algo de beber y estuviera envenenado-. Confeso Karasuma, mientras su acompañante asentía.

-gracias a kami-sama, la única yandere es Kaede-. Agrego Irina, dejándose caer sentada al suelo.

-sí, igual habría que tener cuidado… no me fió de la sanidad mental de Okuda-chan… digo a ella le gusta Karma-. Soltó el militar, sentado junto a su colega.

-entonces Nagisa necesita urgente ir a un psicólogo-. Contesto burlona Irina

-claro que no…lo de él es mas entendible-.

-tienes razón, Nagisa es un masoquista-. La rubia termino la frase, robando un beso del pelinegro y dejándolo allí sentado.

-nurufufufu, esto parece una comedia romántica-. Se burlo Koro-sensei, entrando por la ventana.

-bueno clase, hoy hablaremos sobré mitología… la historia que analizaremos será, "el hilo rojo del destino", nurufufufu-.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Era completamente necesario el corte de cabello de Nagisa, los que leen el manga lo entendieran. Como todos en la clase 3-E son troll, es imposible que no interrumpan un momento tierno. Kayano me da un poquito de miedo, osea tiene toda la personalidad de una yandere y Okuda que es tan tierna, no podía hacer nada mas que desearles felicidad. Bueno también confirme otras dos parejas.

ATENCIÓN, EL PRÓXIMO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO (sin contar el posible epilogo) y necesito saber si ustedes, quisieran leer una escena lemon.

Gracias a **anne di vongola, Akane-chan17, Larix959, crazy2803 y lizzy otaku,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. El hilo que jamas puede romperse

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, disculpen la demora pero mi compu sigue en el técnico y hoy fue el único día en el que pude considir con mi amiga para venir a usurpar su computadora y subir el cap. Entiendan que hasta que los trascribo de mi cuaderno a la compu, lo edito y todo eso, lleva tiempo. TODO ES CULPA DEL TÉCNICO QUE NO SE APURA, DE TIEMPO-CHAN Y OCUPACIONES-KUN.

Este es el ultimo capitulo y por eso quiero que sepan, que para escribirlo investigue mucho sobre casos reales de personas que aseguarn que estaban enamoradas en una vida pasada y ambas leyendas del hilo rojo mencionadas son en serio las mas conocidas, realmente espero que lo disfruten y perdon si no es tal meloso, pero bueno a leer!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, LEMON!

000000000000000000000000000

-EL HILO QUE JAMAS PUEDE ROMPERSE-

Koro-sensei se paro frente a su clase, con un libro entre sus manos y dejo su mirada viajar por sus alumnos antes de comenzar a leer.

-"Hace mucho tiempo un emperador, se entero de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando a traerla a su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llego, el emperador la mando a que buscara la otra punta del hilo rojo que tenia él atado a su meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su mujer; La bruja accedió a la petición y comenzó a seguir el hilo. La búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado donde una humilde campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos.

Al llegar con la campesina la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo al joven emperador acercarse y le dijo "Aquí termina tu hilo", pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su bebe en brazos, haciéndola caer y que la pequeña se hiciera una gran herida en el frente, ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.

Muchos años después llego el momento en que el emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era desposar a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Acepto y llego el día de su boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su futura esposa, la cual entro al templo con una hermosa vestido y un velo que la cubría.

Al levantar el velo, vio que en ese bellísimo rostro, tenía una cicatriz muy pelicular en la frente"-.

-otra famosa leyenda dice:

-"un anciano que vive en la luna, sale cada noche y busca entre las almas de la tierra aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra y cuando las encuentra las ata con una hilo rojo para que no se pierdan"-.

-estas son dos de las leyendas más conocidas-. Dijo el pulpo, viendo como varios de sus estudiantes no entendían de lo que hablaba, pero dos en particular, prestaban toda la atención a sus palabras.-estas leyendas también van acompañadas por una frase maravillosa

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."-_

Termino de decir eso para ver como los ojos de Nagisa se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras los de Karma se abrían de manera desmedida.

-¿es como la leyenda de las almas gemelas?-. Maehara, noto de inmediato lo que su sensei trataba de trasmitir, pero jamás creyó ver a sus amigos tan conmovidos.

-claro, a través de la historia, varios testimonios han dado más veracidad a estas leyendas, personas que han recorrido el mundo para encontrar a otras, siendo guiadas solo por un sentimiento, una memoria lejana o una sensación-. Sus ojos se clavaron en Nagisa que lloraba sin vergüenza ante sus palabras.

Sugino miraba a su amigo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ellos sabían de los sueños que Nagisa y Karma compartían, ya que Bitch-sensei se los había dicho, pero no creyó que aquellos sueños tuvieran un significado tan fuerte para la pareja.

Isogai se fijo en Karma, el pelirrojo estaba estático con la vista fija en la nada y se preocupo.

-el hilo existe independientemente del momento en que las personas vayan a conocerse, no puede romperse bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera a través del tiempo-. Karma se paro y camino de manera casi mecánica.-nos demuestra como los amores destinados son eso, no podemos escapar de la personas que nació para amarnos-. Para cuando termino de hablar su pelirrojo alumno ya estaba parado junto a un lloroso Nagisa.

-nee, Nagisa… ¿Cuántos sueños has tenido?-. Pregunto hincándose a un costado del peliceleste.

-si-ete…dife-ren-tes-. Logro decir entre sollozos.

-entonces…hemos compartido 7 vidas… 8 con esta-. Susurro el Akabane, ignorando al resto del mundo. Corrió con delicadeza el flequillo de su rostro y lo acaricio limpiando algunas lágrimas, antes de poder ver los ahora hinchados y rojizos ojos de su pareja.- en cada sueño, eran los mismos maravillosos ojos azules llenos de amor los que me miraban.- acaricio su mejilla, ganándose una mirada fija.

-en mis sueños…siempre estuvo la misma sonrisa hermosa y arrogante-. Soltó Shiota, dejando a su risa salir luego.

El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, perdidos en la mirada del otro, cientos de momentos como ese los invadieron. Ellos mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose, en tantos escenarios diferentes, con tantas emociones, pero siempre con el mismo amor puro.

Pero lamentablemente fueron tantas experiencias que ambos terminaron colapsando.

…

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, sin entender nada.

Esa era su habitación, extrañado tomo su móvil, pare encontrarse un mensaje.

-¿Qué diablos les paso?, después de la lección, ambos se pusieron súper melosos, dijeron un montón de idioteces y se desmayaron de manera muy poco masculina, bueno de Nagisa no nos sorprendió mucho.

Igual Koro-sensei, entro en crisis de nervios, mientras otros varios sin entender lo que pasaba se rieron, aunque hubo alguien llorando CofcofManamiCofcof y otro alguien que brotaba de ira CofcofKayanoCofcof, nosotros solo sonreímos y dijimos: ahhhh, que tiernos.

De todos modos, después de controlar la crisis de nervios, decidimos que lo mejor era llevarlos a casa.

Sé un buen niño y trata a Nagisa con cariño, dejamos vaselina y Fuwa pidió saber detalles… ya sabes le gusta el manga yaoi.

En realidad todos queremos detalles, así que ya sabes.

Buena suerte campeón y voltea.

Atte: Nakamura.

Si bien el mensaje era sumamente extraño, obedeció y volteo, llevándose la sorpresa de tener junto a él a Nagisa, plácidamente dormido.

En ese momento otro mensaje llego.

-ya le avisamos a tu suegro que Nagisa pasaría la noche fuera…no te olvides de la vaselina!

Atte: Maehara.

No sabía si reírse a carcajadas, matar o agradecer a sus amigos, ellos le estaban entregando al peliceleste en bandeja.

Un mensaje más.

-no es que no nos preocupe la integridad física de Nagisa, es solo que todos queremos que concreten, además es más que obvio que si llegas a lastimarlo, él mismo va a matarte… solo no te olvides de la vaselina

Atte: Bitch-sensei

Esos mensajes eran cada vez más raros, termino por apagar el celular y dejarlo donde lo había encontrado.

-nee, Nagisa, despierta-. Susurro dulcemente en su oído, antes de mordisquearlo.

Dejo su mano vagar por el estomago ajeno, acariciándolo dulcemente, mientras distribuía besos por el fino cuello de su pareja. Tan concentrado estaba que no noto el momento en que el peliceleste se sentó sobre él, dejándolo sorprendido acostado en la cama.

-me desperté mientras leías los mensajes, creía que podría resistir un poco más…pero no pude-. Y devoró los labios del pelirrojo, que de inmediato lo rodeo en un abrazo, pegando sus torsos.

Nagisa mordió el labio inferior de Karma, tirando levemente de él, antes de comenzar a besar y mordisquear su cuello, la molesta remera que interrumpía el camino de besos termino destruida en el suelo.

Ataco los pezones, dando lengüetazos y mordiéndolos, pero no se detuvo allí, siguió bajando, completamente concentrado en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo, concentrado en los suspiros y gemidos entrecortados, concentrado en oírlo gritar su nombre.

Se topo con el cinturón negro, sin rodeos lo desprendió, junto al botón y cierre del pantalón, levanto la vista para ver la manera expectante con la que Karma lo miraba, notando eso y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba, solo logro hacerlo desear mas.

Mordió sobre el bóxer el creciente miembro del Akabane, un gemido llego a sus oídos. Lo tomo como una aprobación.

Con sumo cuidado bajo la prenda, sorprendiéndose al ver el ya erecto miembro rebotar, ansioso por atención. Se saborío, paso su húmeda lengua por él, desde la base hasta la punta, depositando un beso en esta.

-caliente-. Susurro, antes de engullirlo y comenzar un vaivén.

Karma gimió con fuerza al sentir la fría y húmeda lengua de Nagisa sobre su cuerpo, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de ser devorado de esta manera. Con desesperación, apretó las sabanas y curvó su espalda ante cada succión. Sentir los lengüetazos recorrer su falo, las esporádicas y leves mordidas en la punta, lo estaban haciendo llegar al clímax.

El placer hizo imposible para él, notar el momento en el que su pantalón también fue a parar al suelo, pero supo que las cosas subirían de nivel, cuando Nagisa se alejo de su miembro para tomar la botella de vaselina.

-no me digas que esto daña tu orgullo de sádico-. La sonrisa llena de lujuria y la mirada prendida fuego del Shiota, solo lograron excitarlo más.- seré gentil-. Agrego, mientras bañaba sus dedos con ese espeso líquido, que seguramente era del mismo que utilizaban Maehara e Isogai.

Nagisa volvió su atención a la punzante verga de Karma, con cuidado paso sus dedos por la apretada entrada, haciendo movimientos circulares, de manera lenta, hasta que logro colar uno en su interior, oyó un pequeño quejido, que rápidamente fue reemplazado por gemidos.

-Na-nagi-saaa, m-ee, ven-vengooooohh-. Aviso, pero al parecer al peliceleste no le interesaba, ya que aumento la velocidad y fuerza de las succiones. Sintió el líquido espeso y caliente en su boca y aprovecho la pequeña convulsión llena de placer de su amante para colar otro dedo en su interior. Con algo de esfuerzo trago el semen y lamió todo lo que se había desbordado de su boca.

Karma vio como Nagisa se lamia la comisura de los labios sacando de allí, los residuos de su liquido, y aunque la manera feroces en la que era devora con la mirada le pareció conocida ya, no podía estar más expectante de cómo terminaría esa noche.

Nuevamente sus labios fueron devorados, sintió un poco de su propio gusto. De golpe un punto frágil lo hizo gritar por el placer.

-ohh, parece que lo encontré-. Dijo el peliceleste, volviendo a hacer presión allí, Karma se abrazo a su cuello y abrió más las piernas.

-me-me-te-mételo-. Logro decir, refregándose en él a un vestido cuerpo del otro.

Nagisa se arrodillo, para de manera lenta sacarse la camisa, desprender su pantalón, bajarlo junto con su bóxer y tomar su erecto miembro entre sus manos.

El pelirrojo, dudo que eso fuera a entrarle, pero ya no podía resistir mas, lo necesitaba dentro. Vio maravillado como el menor se acomodaba entre sus piernas y acomodaba su miembro en su entrada.

-respira-. Pidió el peliceleste, mientras con delicadeza entraba en él, obligándolo a abrazarse con fuerzas por el dolor. El corazón de Nagisa se rompió al ver las lagrimas derramarse por el hermosos rostro de su amado Karma, se detuvo estando a la mitad de camino y amago con sacarlo, pero fue detenido de inmediato.

-si-gue…sigue, por…fa-vor-. Le dolía, si claro que sí, pero el incontenible deseó de hacerse uno con la persona que ama era mucho más fuerte. Razón por la cual empujo sus caderas para tratar de ser mas penetrado, abrió los ojos un poco para ver que Nagisa lo miraba con preocupación, tomo la vaselina que estaba en un costado y sin fijarse mucho tiro un chorro sobre el miembro que estaba casi en su interior, luego lo arrojo y sonrió mirando fijo a los ojos del peliceleste que lo miraba entre sorprendido y lujurioso.

-agárrame fuerte-. Ordeno, antes de que con un solo y algo brusco movimiento lo penetrara hasta el fondo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-. Grito de dolor, Karma, quedándose quieto y respirando con dificultad.

-se…supo-ne, que… el sá-dico… soy yo-. Le dijo, tratando de sonreír, antes de besar con desesperación al otro.

-con lo acabas de hacer, eres oficialmente un masoquista-. Contesto, moviéndose a penas en su interior.

El Akabane se vio obligado a soltar el abrazo y volver a clavar sus uñas en las sabanas, ante el incontenible placer que Nagisa le otorgaba. En ese momento, le importo una mierda que lo estuvieran jodiendo, si cada vez que lo hicieran experimentaría esa sensación de placer, sería el maldito uke siempre.

Los gritos y gemidos, igual que los nombres de ambos, inundaron la habitación, es mas ambos estaban seguro que revotaban en la casa entera. Las ventanas y los vidrios de los cuadros se veían empañados y los cuerpos platinados por el sudor.

-Kar-ma, me…me vengo-. Advirtió Nagisa, para ver después como un líquido blanco salía despedido del miembro de Karma, para seguirle un poco después, llenándolo.

Se dejo caer en la cama, ambos luchando por recuperar el aire que los había olvidado.

-podría acostumbrarme a esto-. Dijo Karma tratando de girarse, para ver a su amante.

\- Al parecer yo soy el sádico-. Sonrió y giro completamente para poder robarle un beso a Karma.

-¿notaste que tu ropa es un desastre?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo, con gracia, para de un movimiento brusco desvestirlo y colocarse sobre su cuerpo.

-¿estás seguro?...mañana no podrás caminar-. De advirtió, notando como el pelirrojo se saboreaba y se dirigía a su miembro.

-Nagisaaaa… esa es la idea-. Contesto metiendo el miembro en su boca.- sabes, esto de ser el pasivo… no es tan malo-. Y sonrió de manera picara, logrando que el falo del peliceleste quedara erecto, casi como se gritara "ESTO ES ESPARTA ***** ".

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Bañarse había sido todo un desafío, ya que como Nagisa había dicho, Karma casi no podía caminar. Ambos bajaban las escaleras, en realidad el peliceleste las bajaba mientras llevaba a caballito al pelirrojo, entre risas.

-yo te advertí-. Dijo el peliceleste.

-eso no me interesa, hay que pedirle a Maehara el nombre del lubricante-. Le recordó, desde su cómoda posición.- oye… la próxima yo seré el seme.- advirtió-. Quizás-. Dudo.

-buenos días chicos, ¿descansaron?-. La dulce voz que provenía de la cocina casi mata de un infarto a la pareja.

-¿mamá?... ¿cuándo?-. Pregunto el Akabane, intentado mantenerse de pie por sí mismo.

-¿ehhh?... estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo-. Sonrió.- desayunen, papa los llevara a la escuela, dudo que sea fácil para mi angélico moverse-. Termino de decir, mientras servia el desayuno, ambos chicos rogaron porque la tierra los tragara.

-¿no crees que es una excelente manera de conocernos?-. Si definitivamente, no había mejor situación de volver a ver a tu suegra y conocer a su suegro que después de haberle jodido el culo a su hijo, si, "¿debería suicidarme?", pensó el pobre chico, mientras Karma actuaba de lo más normal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi ¿que les pareció?, ahora que lo releo, me doy cuenta que el 80% es Lemon (se sonroja)... a que nadie se espero que Nagisa fuera el seme, incluso mi amiga cuando lo leyó no lo podía creer, pero es que no se, salio así, se imaginan a un sonrojado Karma, con lagrimitas en los ojos y pidiendo mas con voz entrecortada (correr al baño para parar la hemorragia nasal).¿No les parece una excelete manera de conocer a su suegro? jaja.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pero no se olviden que... FALTA EN EPILOGO!

* ¿ALGUIEN VIO LA PELÍCULA "300"?, los que la vieron o vieron algún meme en face, lo van a entender, se me hizo muy gracioso escribirlo.

Gracias a **Larix959, Akane-chan17** (si le asalto la heladera a mis amigos, me encantan los comentarios largos y POR FAVOR ACTUALIZA MISIÓN ESPECIAL), **KiraNekoLove y lizzy otaku** **,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo, Ademas quiero agradecer a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o alertas!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	12. Epilogo

Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos, les traigo EL EPILOGO ( espera a que paren los aplausos), les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de las personas que leyeron esta historia, desde **crazy2803,** que fue el primer comentario y ademas me ayudo a corregir muchos errores, pasando por todos los comentarios, favoritos, alertas, terminando en **Akane-chan17,** a quien esta historia inspiro a escribir una nueva (pausa publicitaria).

Me hizo muy feliz la aceptación y el seguimiento, por eso **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **LOS QUIERO INVITAR A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA "DESTRUYEME", QUE EN UN POCO BASTANTE MENOS ROMANTICA, PERO, LE TENGO FE.**

Sin mas que decir, a LEER!

ADVERTENCIA:personajes un poco OCC (es difícil trabajar con ellos), Yaoi, posible lemon (todavía no lo decido)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romperse."_

-EPILOGO-

Aun recordaba ese desayuno desastroso, en el que su suegra les había preguntado desde la primera vez que se vieron, hasta cuantas veces lo había hecho la noche anterior, claro todas las preguntas tuvieran respuestas, a Nagisa le impresionaba y alegraba saber que el pelirrojo recordaba de manera perfecta cada una de las ocasiones que habían compartido juntos, aunque se ahogo y por poco muere cuando Karma comenzó a charlar con su madre sobre poses, lubricantes, aceites y otras tantas cosas , mientras su suegro sonreía, asentía y acotaba algo ocasionalmente.

También recordaba haber dicho.

-Karma, me parece que sería mejor no ir a clases hoy, tenemos en la primera hora con Bitch-sensei y dos horas de entrenamiento… y tú apenas puedes caminar-. También recordaba la contestación.

-no hay razones por las que faltar a clases…a menos que prefieras que nos quedemos todo le día tirados en la cama amándonos-. Esa frase fue la que le debelo que sin dudas Karma era un ninfómano, el tiempo terminaría dándole la razón.

Otra cosa que tenia grabado a fuego era cuando entraron al aula, el silencio que invadió el lugar y las miradas curiosas. Ambos se habían quedado parados bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando algo… nunca supo que.

El primer paso lo dio Karma, de pronto en el rostro de Maehara se dibujo una sonrisa, que se borro de inmediato para ser remplazada por el mismo gesto que todos los que sabían lo que había ocurrido tenían, sorpresa.

Irina, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, Fuwa y Yada perdieron la conciencia, Nakamura parecía haber abandonaba la tierra, mientras Isogai sonreí de manera misteriosa, Maehara y Sugino intercambiaban la mirada entre ambos, Ritsu estaba roja y rodeada de imágenes yaoi hard.

-¿Cuál es la marca del lubricante?-. Karma ignoro por completo la tensión del ambiente, ya que su único interés era saber la jodida marca.

-Durex, también ahí saborizados-. Contesto Isogai, sin vergüenza alguna.- ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-se nos acabo-. Contesto con simpleza, caminando con todo el orgullo que su adolorida cadera le permitía.

-era un frasco de litr… jajajajajaja-. El ikeme no pudo soportar más y se rio a todo pulmón, cuando el pelirrojo se sentó, haciendo un gesto de dolor, sin importarle ser fulminado por los dorados ojos, le dijo.

-no te acostumbras nunca-. Para golpear a los chicos y zamarrear a las chicas, tratando de que todos volvieran a la vida.

Ese día las clases habían sido más un interrogatorio que aprendizaje.

Koro-sensei se la paso con su libreta escribiendo y de color rosa, mientras las chicas y Bitch-sensei preguntaban de todo, otra vez el Akabane había contestado con la mayor naturalidad. También le sorprendió como la manera en que Nakamura lo trataba cambio desde ese momento, ella había dicho

-"convertiste a Karma Akabane el pasivo…te ganaste mi respeto"-.

...

El tiempo había pasado de manera lenta.

Koro-sensei no destruyo la tierra, y se quedo así como un pulpo que se dedicó a ayudar en proyectos gubernamentales a diferentes países.

Irina y Karasuma habían vuelto a sus respectivos trabajos, aunque la rubia tenia terminante prohibido besar o acostarse con cualquier hombre.

-"las señoras no se acuestan con un hombre que no sea su esposo"-. Le había dicho Karasuma, celoso de la idea que alguien tocara a su esposa.

La mayoría de sus amigos habían logrado sus objetivos, algunos desaparecieron, otros se alejaron del mundo del asesinato y otros creando una doble vida.

-AHORA-

Nagisa estaba recostado, con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en la manera hipnótica en la que el miembro de Karma revotaba con sus movimientos, concentrado en el sonido de que provocaba cada vez que el trasero del pelirrojo golpeaba contra sus muslos, con ambas manos acariciando las piernas acomodadas en ambos lados de su cuerpo. Los gemidos llevaban su ego, el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas alimentaban su deseó.

Karma lo cabalgaba de esa manera tan violenta, con desesperación como si deseara romperse, tenía el torso levente tirado para atrás, apoyando una mano en el colchón entre las piernas del peliceleste y la otra contra su pecho, para lograr mayor prfundidad, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula de la misma manera, tratando de soportar el placer, de golpe un chirló en su trasero lo hizo abrir los ojos y aumentar la velocidad, la manera en que Nagisa lo miraba lo hacía perder aun más el control.

El orgasmo llego minutos después, logrando que Karma terminara acostado sobre el peliceleste que lo abrazaba con dulzura.

-deberías bañarte, tienes una junta en dos horas-. Le informo Nagisa.

-y tú tienes clases en una hora-. Le recordó Karma, ambos se miraron y sonriendo en mutuo y mudo acuerdo se fueron al baño a folla... bañarse.

Ambos salieron de la casa que compartían hacia cinco años con rumbo fijo a sus trabajos. Karma como burócrata que era tenían una reunión en un lujoso restauran, subió a su auto con un lujoso traje negro de Armani, mientras que Nagisa como profesor de Kunugigaoka vestía de manera más sencilla, pero no menos elegante.

-recuerda que tenemos una cena esta noche, Sugino viajo desde EEUU , especialmente para esta cena-. La dijo Nagisa leyendo su agenda.- Nakamura, Isogai, Maehara y Okuda, confirmaron hace casi una semana, no creo que Irina traiga al pequeña Ritsu ***** -. Murmuro.- debemos ver los últimos detalles sobre el nuevo trabajo que nos encargo Lovro-san, deberé viajar a España para asesinar a ese sujeto-. Seguía hablando, con la vista fija en su agenda.- además debo preparar las preguntas para el examen de la semana próxima...Koro también vendrá-. Agrego mirando por fin a su pareja.- Karma, ¿me estas prestando atención?-. Pregunto, el pelirrojo estaciono el auto en la puerta de su antigua escuela, lo miro y sonrió.

-claro, estaré puntual en casa lo prometo, estoy ansioso por la cena y volver a ver a los chicos, Yada, Itona y Kayano avisaron ayer que vendrán, también dudo que Karasuma quiera traer a la cena a Ritsu, hablaremos con Lovro durante la semana… te amo-. Termino de decir, sonriendo más grande aun y besando a su pareja.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza y devolvió el beso bajando del auto. Karma fijo sus ojos en el meñique del más bajo y luego miro el suyo, ambos tenían tatuado un moño rojo, símbolo de su marcado amor.

Arranco el auto, debía pasar por un lugar antes de ir a la reunión.

...

-bienvenido señor Akabane, tenemos lo suyo-. Hablo el vendedor, entregándole una cajita de terciopelo celeste, la abrió para encontrarse con una hermosa alianza de oro que dentro tenían grabado la palabra, DESTINO.

Sonrió y salió de la joyería.

Claro que él estaba ansioso por la cena, ya que esa noche después de 10 años de relación y frente a sus más cercanos y queridos amigos, por fin el Karma Akabane le pediría a Nagisa Shiota ser su esposo.

...

La misma escena que ocurrió cien veces antes, ocurrirá cien veces más, porque jamás esa persona de maravilloso ojos azules le negaría a esa persona de hermosa y arrogante sonrisa compartir su vida, porque sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, marcadas por el hilo rojo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ¿que les pareció?. Confirmo que Karma es un adicto al sexo, jaja. Me gusto mucho este final (¿final?), yo tengo la creencia que cuando la clase 3-E termine cada cual va a hacer la suya y punto, obvio no mataría a Koro-sensei jamas y si Karasuma e Irina se casaran y tuvieron una hija a la cual llamaron Ritsu (creo que es obvio por que), ademas al ser el ultimo cap, no podía no haber LEMON! muajaja.

Gracias a **Morgane D. Yeena,** **Akane-chan17, Larix959, Mary Uchi** y **lizzy otaku,** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo. Ademas gracias a los personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas!

Ok, eso es todo, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
